


The Dragon Princess

by kittenofdoomage



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dragons, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Princes & Princesses, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 11:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21445132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenofdoomage/pseuds/kittenofdoomage
Summary: A crack!fic about an antisocial princess with a dragon for a best friend who absolutely doesn’t want to be saved but wouldn’t mind a good dicking down.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	The Dragon Princess

"Rufus, you’re snoring again." The pillow covering her face was muffling her words, and Y/N groaned as the deep rumble of Rufus’ heavy breathing continued, prompting her to get up from the bed and heave her tired body to the window.

Outside, the night sky was clear and chilly; she shivered as she leaned out to see the hulking shape curled around the tower like he always did when he slept.

"Rufus!" Y/N hissed - the heavy snores abruptly stopped, followed by the sound of a long tongue lapping at thick jaws, a wide and loud yawn hot on its tail. "Stop snoring, goddammit."

"What, cause you need your beauty sleep?" The disgruntled dragon pushed up on his enormous front paws, leveling her with a startling yellow glare. "You think your snoring doesn’t disturb me?"

Y/N folded her arms over her chest, partially to stave off the increasing cold, lifting her chin in indignation. "I don’t snore."

"Yeah, right, _your Highness_," Rufus snorted, smoke billowing from his nostril. He drew closer to the stone window, one massive eye almost taking up the whole thing. Instinctively stepping back, Y/N rolled her eyes as he peered into the bedchamber. "Fire’s gone out."

A shiver coursed along her spine. "I noticed," she drawled.

"You’re gonna turn into a damn ice princess if you don’t get back under those covers. Hop to it, girl. I’ll put your fire back on." Rubbing her hands over her arms, Y/N turned away, climbing back underneath the rapidly cooling covers. Rufus waited until she was a safe distance away before placing his huge maw on the window sill and blowing a controlled puff of fire towards the hearth. Warmth roared up from it, and Y/N heard his smug huff as he pulled away.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling down into the covers.

"Go to sleep, Princess. I’ll stay awake so my snoring don’t keep you up."

And that was how it was.

Rufus, weighing in at several tonnes, his hide covered with thick black scales and his grumpiness on an epic scale, had once been a tiny baby dragon that Y/N found in the woods near her father’s castle. He was sickly and her parents had been aghast to see such a beast in their midst, demanding she be rid of him. 

Denying their request, she kept the baby dragon, nursing him back to full health. After that, he’d grown quickly and in the twenty years since she had found him, he’d been her staunch protector and best friend.

Even if he was the grumpiest, meanest dragon known to all kingdoms.

Of course, Rufus maintained that _all_ dragons were grumpy. If she had fire constantly blooming in her chest, and bad acid reflux whenever she ate, _she’d_ be in a bad mood too.

Y/N didn’t know what she would do without him. 

Or where she would be. 

At the age of twenty, her parents had decided that enough was enough. Rufus had sent the latest prince seeking her hand in marriage running with his armor mostly melted and his hair all but burnt to the roots. After much fighting and shouting and threats of bodily harm (those mostly came from Y/N - being ladylike was not her strong point), her parents had assembled thirty of their strongest knights and chained Rufus in the dungeon, mostly managing to piss him off and leave half of their knights dead or seriously maimed.

And then they brought in Gabriel. _Prince_ Gabriel, to be precise. 

Oh, how she hated him. He was handsome enough, sure, dressed in the finest clothes, with all that ‘Prince Charming’ hair and brilliantly white smile. But he was unbearably cocky, and thought he was funny as hell. The King and Queen had been thrilled with the match - Gabriel’s father was a wealthy King from across the sea and Y/N would marry him and produce grandchildren just like they expected.

Hell, fucking, _no_.

After two weeks of resistance, setting fire to her room and threatening to stab Prince Gabriel if he even looked at her, Y/N’s parents set an ultimatum. Either she married the prince, or they kill Rufus, who was kicking up one hell of a storm in the dungeons.

Y/N chose option three.

In the dead of night, on a warm midsummer's eve, she stole the clothes from the stable boy, dressed herself up and headed down to the dungeons. It was easy enough to get past the guards, and once one chain was off of her poor dragon, the rest followed. Rufus was _pissed_ and it took every ounce of Y/N’s power to convince him _not_ to set the castle alight and have a barbecue.

He didn’t even eat humans but he was considering making a kebab out of her parents.

Instead, they ran. Or rather, they flew. Stealing a few belongings and some coin to see them through, Y/N climbed on her dragon’s back and clung to his shiny black scales as he took off from the kingdom. For hours, she held on for dear life, realizing that flying was so _not_ her thing, and kept her eyes shut until he landed in the middle of a forest, where there stood a single tower.

And no princes in sight.

Rufus wasn’t even entirely sure where they’d landed but with his dragon eyesight, he could see that there were no villages or castles or towns for miles around. The forest was full of wildlife and plants, and the tower had obviously been lived in at some point or another. Most of the covers were threadbare and moth-eaten, but Y/N had the forethought to bring a sewing kit, despite her lack of skills.

Months passed, and they were perfectly happy with their life. Searching the tower in the first week had heralded a library of books, and Y/N had gleefully dug her way through them, as well as learning to hunt for small game and edible plants in the forest around them. Surviving as an unlikely duo was an steep learning curve, but they were happier than they’d ever been at the castle.

So when Y/N woke up one morning to the whinnying of a distressed horse, she’d bolted right out of bed, worried someone had walked in on their little hideaway. Instead, she found Rufus trying to corner a riderless, frightened animal, grey in color and wearing a very fine saddle.

"Rufus!"

The dragon didn’t even look at her as she scolded him from the bottom door of the tower, a frown on her face. "What?"

"Please don’t tell me you’re trying to _eat_ that horse?"

Rufus’ face contorted into what may or may not have been a scowl, turning his golden eyes on her, one long claw dragging at the reins around the horse’s neck. "Might be."

Y/N folded her arms over her chest and shook her head. "You can’t eat him. He belongs to someone."

The dragon huffed, a small flame flickering from his jaws and the horse squealed in fright, trying to back away further. Rufus released him, and Y/N sprang forward, holding her hands up to try and calm him as Rufus back away. 

"Why can’t I? I need something different in my diet. Sheep and rabbits get old after a while, y’know."

She tutted loudly, barely sparing the dragon a glance as she managed to grab the horse’s reins, running a hand down his sweaty neck and making soothing noises. "There, there. The big grumpy dragon won’t eat you. I won’t let him." The horse snorted loudly, and Y/N ran her fingers over his halter, seeing the golden clasps and fine leather. There was a name engraved on the headband of his tackle, and she inspected it, frowning. "Looks like his name is Mustang."

"I think his name is steak," Rufus grumbled, the ground shaking slightly as he dropped to his belly in a sulk. "And you should let me eat him."

"He belongs to someone, Rufus!" Y/N shook her head in exasperation, seeing that the horse was still panicking slightly at Rufus’ proximity. "And by the looks of it, a rich someone. They might come looking for him."

"In a forest this big?" the dragon exclaimed, gesturing with one long claw. "Don’t be stupid. Anyone comes looking for him, they’re gonna get eaten too."

An exasperated noise left her. "You’re not eating Mustang and you’re not eating whoever he belongs to."

"Might be a prince," Rufus teased, his forked tongue flicking out in amusement. "Maybe another one who doesn’t like dragons. And likes bad jokes." His gaze went serious as he glowered a minute, and Y/N felt her own mood drop at the thought of the last prince she’d encountered. "You should have just let me eat him, too."

"You’re obsessed with eating everyone."

"I don’t hear no lady dragons complainin’," Rufus grinned; she made a noise of disgust.

"Rufus, you don’t even _know_ any lady dragons, so don’t be so vulgar." She patted Mustang’s shoulder, looking around. "Well, we should get you secured. If your owner comes looking, we’ll just explain that we found you here and that no dragons tried to eat you." Rufus snorted, flames tickling the air around his snout. Mustang whinnied again, and Y/N shushed him, leading him away from the dragon and towards the tower.

Luck would have it, the tower had a stable of sorts at the bottom. It was more suited to a donkey, but it would be secure for the horse until his owner found him. If his owner didn’t come, well… she’d have a horse, wouldn’t she?

Mustang seemed to settle, although he remained wary of the hulking dragon that lay halfway across the clearing that the tower was in, his eyes keeping a watch of any tiny movement Rufus made. Y/N secured him to the stable, feeling a little guilty that she didn’t have any hay for him, and making a mental note to find at least something for him to eat before lunch.

Looking down, she realized she was still in her nightgown, and as if on cue, her belly rumbled. "Maybe food for me first," she muttered, leaving Mustang in the stable to head upstairs. Keeping it simple, Y/N grabbed an apple as she dressed quickly, picking out one of the older dresses she’d brought when she’d escaped her parents’ hold.

As she munched on the fruit, she watched out of the window, seeing clouds gathering in the east. The weather had been mild for autumn but the clouds indicated a storm they’d been expecting. Not that she knew much about whatever part of the world they were in. It didn’t seem to matter much to either of them what lay beyond the forest.

A shout caught her attention, and Y/N frowned as Rufus followed it up with a snarl and the crackle of fire preceded the smell of burning air. Another yell propelled her to the window and she looked out just as a tall man emerged from the treeline at a run, his sword held high.

Rufus roared - she heard Mustang whinny loudly, forcing her to turn and run down the stairs with bare feet, wincing as she hit the battered wooden floor at the bottom.

"Where is my horse, foul beast?" The shouting man was charging at Rufus, who blinked at the sheer stupidity of the action, and swatted him away with one large clawed forepaw. The man flew backwards, hitting a tree with a loud grunt, but that didn’t seem to deter him.

"Rufus!" Y/N shrieked, for the second time that morning, bursting out into the sunlight, just as the man got to his feet. "Don’t hurt him!"

The stranger stopped in his charge, just as Rufus reached out and placed his paw over him, pinning him to the ground. This seemed to only anger the man further.

"Get off me!" he yelled, struggling for his sword as the dragon pinned him down without so much as breaking a sweat. "Unhand me, creature!"

Rufus looked at Y/N, his expression the picture of indignation as she tried not to giggle. "You see? People just don’t care. I get called ‘foul’ this and ‘awful’ that. What did I ever do to him?"

"He doesn’t know that you’re not like dragons in legend, Rufus. Let him up."

"No,” the dragon sniffed, shaking out his long scaley neck. “He might try to stab me again."

Y/N shook her head, walking over to where the man struggled underneath the dragon’s huge paw. "Excuse me, sir?" The man looked up with a bewildered expression; he was certainly very handsome. "If Rufus allows you to stand, will you please not stab him?"

"B - but… he’s a dragon, my lady.” She cringed at the formal speech. Probably a knight. “Surely...are you _friends_ with him?"

A slight giggle left her, as it always did when people were confused by the situation. In truth, Rufus was the only dragon anyone had ever seen, so their preconception of them was based entirely on fairy tales. "Yes. He’s a very old, very dear friend. He is rather grumpy, and I’m afraid you pissed him off by running at him like that."

"You could have just asked where your horse was," Rufus mumbled. "Wasn’t like she’d let me eat it anyway."

The man blinked several times, just as the dragon lifted his hold on him, allowing him to his feet. He didn’t move straight away, almost as though he was trying to process what exactly was going on. Or maybe he still thought Rufus was going to eat him. "So… you have my horse?"

Gosh, he was tall. Y/N had to tip her head back quite a ways just to look at him.

"Of course," she bowed her head. "He turned up here not long ago and I secured him in case his rider came looking. And here you are." Y/N smiled, gesturing at him with her hands. For his part, the man still looked completely befuddled by the entire situation and she decided to try and put him at ease. "Are you a knight? He’s a fine horse and the leather on him is very good quality."

"Er," the man stuttered, running a hand through his slightly messy long locks. "I’m not a soldier, my lady. My name is Prince Samuel, of Winchester." He looked around, frowning as Y/N stared at him in dismay. "You… live here?" 

Rufus huffed, turning his back on the both of them. "A prince. Brilliant. I’m leavin’."

"Rufus, don’t be a grump," she scolded. "Just because he’s a prince doesn’t mean he’s -"

"An asshole?" the dragon supplied, still moving away. "Not taking a chance. The last one had me locked up and I don’t like chains." Trees parted as he pushed his way into the forest, his tail almost digging up the floor behind him. Both Y/N and the prince watched him leave before turning back to each other.

There was a distinctly awkward moment of silence.

"I’m really sorry about him. He’s…” She wasn’t sure how to phrase it politely. “Not a fan of princes."

Sam’s mouth set into a thin line and Y/N couldn’t tell if he was amused or irritated. "I’m gonna say I understand, but… I don’t." He gave her an adorable smile and she couldn’t help but return it, ducking her head a little. "I’m sorry, I didn’t catch your name?"

"Oh, I’m Y/N," she said, brightly, bouncing on her bare feet a little. "If you’ll come with me, I’ll show you where -"

"Wait, you’re Y/N?" Sam asked, hazel eyes going wide. She nodded, frowning at the way he spoke, something in his voice making her wary all of a sudden. "As in Princess Y/N?" Stepping back, she stared at him, fear curling in the pit of her belly. "You’re her, aren’t you? The Dragon Princess."

"D-dragon Princess?" She repeated the words like they were a foul tasting vegetable, wondering exactly what her parents had come up with in the wake of her departure.

Sam nodded wildly, excitement making him appear to be a ginormous puppy. "Your tale has swept the kingdoms! Although, the way I’ve heard it told, you were kidnapped by the dragon on the eve of your wedding to Prince Gabriel, who has since been beside himself with grief. No one knew if you were alive, or if the dragon had eaten you!"

Her jaw fell open, and the fear in her stomach dissolved into amusement. Imagining Gabriel experiencing grief was funny enough, but the way it had been made out to be a romance of epic proportions - she couldn’t help it. The laughter bubbled forward unexpectedly, and Sam reeled his head back in confusion, a frown on his face as she practically bent double.

"I’m… I’m sorry -" she gulped, in between chortles, trying not to choke on the hilarity. "But that is complete bullshit." Sam’s brow furrowed even further and she tried to regain her composure, straightening and wiping the tears from her eyes. "Let me guess, there was a reward?"

"Yes," Sam muttered, obviously not finding it as funny as Y/N did. "Six thousand florins for the head of the dragon. Twenty if you were returned alive and well."

"Ha." She smiled, nodding as if she’d expected the low amount. "My parents always were cheapskates. It’s a show, you know. I’m their only child, so they have to make a token effort to find me." Turning away from the Prince, she moved toward the stable. "It’s all crap. I wasn’t kidnapped - I ran away." 

Sam’s ears perked up and he followed her towards the imposing tower, the truth making him more curious than he’d probably admit to anyone else.

"You ran away? From your family?"

A bitter laughter left her as she gestured towards Mustang, who looked highly relieved Rufus had left the area. He whinnied and tapped his hoof against the solid floor of the stable, and Sam moved past Y/N to his animal quickly, placing a relieved hand on his long face.

"Mustang. Silly horse," he chastised, stroking his animal gently. "He got spooked by a squirrel and threw me. I was lucky not to get eaten by wolves whilst I was unconscious."

Y/N looked around. "Wolves? You won’t find wolves round here, Prince Samuel. The odd fox maybe, but I’ve never seen anything bigger in the time I’ve been here." She shrugged and leaned against the wall of the tower as the prince checked his horse for any injuries. "I was lucky to find this place, really."

Sam’s hazel eyes slid in her direction. "Maybe. But this forest is full of old legends. I’ve heard of this tower, too. Rumour has it, a princess was imprisoned here, walled into the tower until true love found her."

"True love?" Y/N scoffed, trying not to laugh too loudly. "Please. I may be a woman, Prince Samuel, but I am not an idiot. True love doesn’t exist." He raised an eyebrow, studying her and she squirmed a little, feeling uncomfortable under his handsome gaze. "My parents certainly didn’t think so, and I’m a little too old to believe in fairy tales. I stopped that when they kept trying to sell me off to the highest bidder. Prince Gabriel was the last in a long line of potential idiot husbands that I refused to service. They would have been happy to see me shipped off to Castle Novak as a broodmare."

Sam chuckled, shaking his head. "You certainly are feisty."

"Yeah, we had a stable boy who thought that too," she winked, feeling a little proud of herself. Sam laughed loudly, sighing as he leaned against the old rickety stable wall.

"Mine was the handmaiden that serve my brother. I think he had a go at her too but then, an inexperienced husband makes for a miserable marriage. Or at least, that’s what Dean always told me." Sam watched her carefully, and she chewed her lip, holding his eyes for just a second.

"It’s a long ride back to your castle, I assume?" She stood straight, pointing up at the tower. "How about some supper and a decent night’s rest, and you can start afresh tomorrow? I wouldn’t want to see you fall afoul of those wolves, Prince Samuel."

He bowed a little, playing along, and a thrill ran up her spine. "My lady, that is a most gracious offer I would be happy to accept."

  


"I’m never going to be king, you know."

Y/N looked up at Sam as he lounged in one of the chairs by the fireplace. After a good dinner, consisting of rabbit soup she made from the game and various vegetables found growing wild around the forest, Sam had insisted on sharing the ale he kept in Mustang’s saddlebags. Now, with the alcohol giving her a pleasant buzz, she found the prince’s company quite pleasurable and they’d started to open up a little.

"My brother, Dean," he’d mentioned him several times, “he’s got it all. The crown, the woman, the looks. He’s the man, you know?" Sam sighed. "Not that I wanted to be king. It sounds like a lot of hard work. Responsibility."

Y/N nodded in agreement. "I never wanted to rule. And I certainly never wanted to be anyone’s trophy like Gabriel took me to be. My parents have a large kingdom, they were always talking about combining the two when they passed on, and… uh. Just sounds like work."

Sam laughed, drinking from his tankard again. "Yeah. I’d prefer the simple life. Like what you have here. It’s lovely. You could probably take down a few trees and really live off the land." He smiled lazily at her. "Plus, the scenery is wonderful."

Completely missing his point, she nodded, sipping her own drink. "It’s pretty much trees, trees and more trees, but it’s peaceful. I haven’t had to leave since I got here nearly ten months ago. There’s a freshwater well just past the eastern tree line, and I’ve found the forest to be plentiful for food." She chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. "Wouldn’t mind some chickens or something though. I miss eggs. And milk."

"You know there is a town about six miles away? Less than a morning’s ride?" He paused. "But you don’t have a horse. And I don’t suppose riding a dragon into town is a good idea."

"Especially not Rufus. He’d pick an argument with anyone, that dragon." Sam chuckled, placing his tankard on the hearth, watching her closely for a few minutes until she noticed him staring. "What?" she asked, blushing furiously. 

"The scenery… really is beautiful," he repeated, dropping to his knees from the chair and crawling towards her. "I don’t think I’ve ever seen such beautiful… scenery."

She swallowed, the cup dangling in her hand as Sam propped himself between her thighs, his fingers reaching up to remove the utensil from her grasp. "Samuel?"

“Sam,” he corrected. "Y/N, if I may..." He place the cup on the floor next to the chair. The alcohol continued to warm Y/N from the inside out, and she felt like putty in his hands when he pulled her forward. "You do not believe in true love. However, I would like to show you, if you permit me to do so?"

Her lips parted as she exhaled softly and nodded, feeling his lips against them a second later. He smelled like the woods, fresh rain and fire embers, and Y/N sank into him willingly, letting him pull her flush against his strong body.

"Sam," she whispered, and he moaned against her, lust blown pupils focusing on her. Her legs automatically fell either side of his, leaving her straddling his lap, and she instinctively ground down against the very large bulge in his breeches. "Oh my… is that..."

He grinned. "Let me take you to bed, my lady." Y/N nodded, trying not to appear too enthusiastic as he scooped her up and carried her over to the large four poster bed that resided in the topmost room of the tower. 

His fingers made quick work of the thin shift she wore, rendering her nude to his gaze in the firelight. Sam stood straight, his lustful expression making her feel like a blushing virgin in the warm room, her gaze drawn to his fingers as he methodically stripped off his clothing. Luckily, it was just the shirt and loose britches, as he’d removed his coat and boots earlier in the evening.

The second his pants dropped, Y/N’s jaw followed, his immense manhood jutting proud and hard from the dark thatch of hair at his groin. Sam looked down, fisting his cock with one hand, stroking it as a bead of precome gathered at the end.

"Are all men in your kingdom this well endowed?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"I don’t believe so. The handmaiden implied that she’d never seen one this large." Sam sounded kind of proud and Y/N smiled as she moved towards him, licking her lips to state her intention. "Y/N, you don’t have to do that."

"Oh, but I want to, my Prince," she purred, reaching up with one hand to replace his. Her fingers didn’t connect around his girth and Sam groaned at the contact. "The stable boy always insisted I had one of the naughtiest mouths in the kingdom. I must show you." 

Leaning forward, Y/N kitten-licked at the tip of his impressive length and Sam moaned deeply. Swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, she tasted the sweet-saltiness of his cum and obliged the deep need to have more of him. There was no way she was fitting all of this fantastic horsecock in her mouth, but she was going to give it a good try.

Sam kept making noises, growls and moans that went straight to her slick core, spurring her on in the exploration of his throbbing member. His long fingers ran through her messy hair, holding onto her gently as she let her lips slide over him, taking him in as far as he could go. Five inches in and the tip of his cock bumped against the deepest part of her throat, at which point Sam grunted and tightened his hold on her head.

"You are a temptress, princess. A temptress in the forest, and I will gladly give you my all."

_I’ll try and take it_, her mind provided the witty retort, but she couldn’t speak with her mouth stuffed full of his royal cock. She wondered if the horses were jealous of his impressive size - maybe that was why Mustang had really thrown him.

Sam’s hips thrust forward a little and Y/N whined around him, providing a delicious vibration that made him cry out as she started to bob up and down on his generous length, working more and more of him into her mouth and throat. There was no way she was fitting the entirety of his dick into her mouth without choking, but fuck, she was going to give it a damn good try. She looked up, feeling the strain in the back of her eyes as she locked her gaze on his, smiling around his shaft as she sucked him hard and fast.

He was panting and whimpering, pre-cum flooding her mouth as she kept working him over. Abruptly he pulled her off, both of them gasping for breath for different reasons. Before she could ask why, Sam had her on her back, legs over his shoulders, and pussy bare to his gaze.

"I must return the favour, my lady," he commented, making a show of inhaling her musk and emitted a pleased sound. "You smell like ambrosia." She opened her mouth to reply but only managed a shriek as Sam licked a long stripe along her soaked cunt, stopping to tease at her swollen clit. "You taste like it too," he commented with a smirk, before burying his face in her slit.

Y/N writhed under his powerful grip, feeling his ridiculously long tongue fuck into her hard, his fingers holding on with a bruising grip. Pleasure pooled in her belly, her fingers twisting into the sheets at her sides as Sam tongue fucked her like she’d never felt before. His nose tickled at her clit, providing the extra stimulation she needed to fall headfirst into oblivion, screaming out her bliss to echo around the chamber. Sam kept moving his tongue into her, pushing her through until she was gushing into his mouth, his greedy lips covering her sex and drinking down her nectar until she was lax and spent.

Her eyes fluttered shut as a warm wave of ecstasy left her relaxed and panting; Sam moved up, covering her body with his. His cock brushed against her, and Y/N’s heart jumped in anticipation of that impressive girth stretching her out like no stable boy had ever done. He was a prime stallion, ready to take what was his.

"My lady," Sam whispered, his mouth caressing the spot below her ear as she forced her eyes open and looked up at him, holding his gaze as he pressed into her. His shaft twitched as he entered her oh-so-willing body, stretching her out with a sinfully delicious burn that she would remember forever.

"Oh god, Sam, please. I want you inside, all of you," she begged, clutching at him as he crashed his lips into hers, his hips driving his cock into her until they were flush against her soaked thighs. Y/N moaned into his mouth, feeling him deeper than she’d ever felt anything.

"So wet for me, princess," he purred, slipping his hands underneath her shoulders. "Want to feel that sweet quim clutching at my cock." Her pussy walls fluttered around him, drawing a deep growl from his plump lips.

"Fuck me, Sam. Make me yours!" she cried out; he smirked, pressing kisses along her jaw as he started to roll his lower body, each thrust sharp and hitting the exact right spot inside her. With every snap of his hips against her, Y/N screamed for him, encouraging him to go harder and harder with every move.

The fire crackled and spat as Sam fucked her hard on the old poster bed, sweat rolling off of both their bodies as they came together again and again. Her fingers left crescent moon shapes on his upper arms as his teeth scraped along her neck, marking her over and over. His thick length slammed into her, stretching her out and ruining her for any other.

All too soon, Sam growled, biting hard into Y/N’s shoulder; she came again with his name on her lips. Somewhere in the forest, a flock of crows flew off into the night, disturbed by the sounds coming from the tower. The pair of them collapsed, soaked skin and spent limbs tangling together in the sheets of her bed.

Moments passed, the only sounds in the room their combined breathing and the fire. When Sam drew away, Y/N whined in loss, only to find herself gathered up in his arms. His lips kissed her temple, and she sighed into his chest, feeling more sated than she had in a long time.

"That is only the first round, my lady," Sam muttered, smiling as her eyes twinkled up at him.

"You are a stallion, my lord," she returned, placing a soft kiss to the side of his mouth.

"In the morning, I shall leave here. I wish for you to come with me."

She pushed up onto one elbow, watching him carefully. "You do?"

Sam nodded. "I shall take you home. We shall claim the reward, and return here, to live a quiet life without palace interruptions. I will have returned you home safely, so they will have to give us the money."

A smile spread over her face. "There may be challenges," she pointed out. "My parents will not be happy to let their only heir walk away with another."

"I am a Prince," he pointed out, "and they wanted you to marry a prince, did they not?"

Her eyes widened. "Are you proposing to me, Prince Sam?"

He chuckled, kissing her again. "You are already mine, Y/N. And tomorrow, we shall prove that."

  


The journey home was long, and Y/N felt a pit of dread in her stomach riding behind Sam as they approached the gates of her parents’ castle. The villagers around it stared at her open mouthed as they saw them approach, knowing her face all too well. Word must have spread quickly, as her mother and father were both at the gates to welcome her home.

"Oh, my darling!" her mother cried, rushing forward as Sam helped her down from the horse. "We were so worried!"

Y/N stared at her, unsure how to react as she gathered her into the kingdom’s most awkward hug.

"We are so glad you are home safe," her father returned, though his tone indicated anything but. "Prince Gabriel has awaited your safe return with eagerness. He has been so worried for you."

"I was fine," she shrugged, pulling out of her mother’s embrace. Her stomach dropped as Gabriel approached, his cocky smile wide and focused entirely on her.

"My love!" he cooed, and Y/N felt like vomiting there and then. Gabriel’s approach halted as he saw the taller, strapping Prince at her side. "Prince Samuel."

"You know this man?" her mother asked of the shorter Prince.

Gabriel nodded. "He is Prince Samuel of Winchester. His brother is to be king in a month, or so I hear. You found Y/N?" he demanded, directing his question at Sam.

"I did," Sam confirmed, "and I have returned her home, as per the reward notice we received."

"And the dragon?" her father asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Rufus ran away," Y/N lied smoothly. "Sam found me in the forests of his kingdom and brought me home. Pay up, Papa." Her father’s eyes widened and he looked to her mother.

Gabriel cleared his throat. "My love, now you are home, we can see to finalizing the wedding preparations." The Queen nodded, clasping her hands together happily. "We have waited so long for this day, it would be foolish to -"

"Prince Gabriel," Y/N interrupted coldly, "I regret to inform you, that I am already spoken for." She held out her hand and the plain gold band on her finger. Sam smirked wickedly beside her, remembering the small chapel they’d found on the journey, and the way they’d consummated their vows in a nearby clearing with a small lake.

Again, and again, and again.

And again.

Naturally, the King exploded. "This is outrageous!" he shouted. "You cannot get married without my permission! You were supposed to marry into royalty!"

"And she has," Sam corrected him. "I can produce my documents, if you so wish, or my father would be happy to travel here. He has already given his blessing by way of raven." It wasn’t a lie. There was an outstanding promise to visit Castle Winchester and make the vows official in their eyes, but to Y/N, the deed was done.

Her father had turned an unattractive shade of red, huffing and puffing until she thought smoke might emerge from his ears. "This can only be settled one way. A duel. For my daughter’s hand. I will not have this, young lady!"

Y/N glanced up at Sam before looking to Gabriel, who looked a little paler than he had moments before. Sam drew his sword, stepping in front of her and brandishing it with a grin. "I would be happy to oblige your traditions, Your Highness."

"Gabriel?" Y/N asked sweetly. "Would you oblige my father’s request?"

"I… I..."

"Prince Gabriel!" her father barked. "Unsheath your sword this instant!" The prince followed the command, shaking hands holding out his weapon in front of him as Sam bit back a laugh, turning to Y/N.

"As you can see, my lady, my sword is _much_ bigger."

Gabriel made a noise before dropping his sword. "I forfeit. Prince Samuel can have the lady. My apologies my lord," he turned to her father, “but I cannot risk my life for a woman that is as much trouble as your daughter."

For a moment, outrage rendered the King speechless and Y/N’s mother covered her mouth in shock. Gabriel retreated quickly and Y/N giggled, watching as Sam replaced his sword in its sheath. "Father," she started, “we do not intend to stay, if it pleases you, and I imagine it would. Sam and I shall stay one night, collect my belongings and leave."

Her mother started to weep openly as her father leveled her with a glare that would could boil ice and Y/N smiled sweetly back.

"So, if you would kindly fetch Prince Sam’s reward, we will be on our way."

"Reward?"

"We intend to live quietly," Sam said, wrapping his arm around you. "I need nothing but this good woman, and the land to live from. My brother will be King and we shall enjoy a simple, quiet life." His hand dropped down to cover her belly. "It is what we would want for our child." Y/N smiled up at him, ignoring the way her father turned beet red and her mother hit the ground in a faint.

Fairy tales weren’t always what people said they were. But this time, the Dragon Princess definitely got her happily ever after with her Prince, her pet Dragon and their tower in the wilderness.


End file.
